


Heed me out, Samuel

by You_are_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gadriel POV, Other, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadriel told Sam everything that he need to know about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heed me out, Samuel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcannon about Gadriel. I just don't want him to be a villain in here, okay?

Nobody understands why I did this to him.

I did what I had to. What I think is right. What I think is the best way to make things like before, but nobody could see it. My brothers and my sister would never believe me ever since I gave the Forbidden Fruit to Adam and Eve. I guess this is how Castiel felt when he chose the Winchester over the Heaven.

The screaming that have no end keep increasing in my mind, I know why. Samuel Dean Winchester keep begging me to release him, revive back Kevin Tran that I had killed before. Demanded for answer why I had to do this. He wanted to know what is happening now.

I ignore him; ignore the boy who once had the demon blood inside him by Azazel, the boy who tried to close the Gate of Hell, costing him a Death’s visit. Had I not come, his soul might not be in his body anymore. However, Dean let me; he gave me his consent for me to be inside Samuel in order to heal him and myself.

When I left the bunker and went straight to the motel room that I reserved, I sat on the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes, resting the body so that I could have a conversation with the owner of this vessel.

When I opened back my eyes, I was in a locked room with the younger Winchester. His hair was getting longer, dirt all over him. There are dark circles around both of his eyes. His shirt and jeans are ragged with holes. There is stubble growing around his face, making Samuel looks older than his real ages.

Samuel was knocking the door non-stop when I arrived next to him. I stopped him to do it, putting my hand over his left shoulder. Samuel turned his head to see who was with him. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped into ‘O’ when he saw another Samuel, that is me, in front of him. His face was indicating that he was shocked to see me. But the angers bubbled rapidly inside him, drowning the thousand question he wanted to ask.

“You bastard!”  
Samuel launched to me and punched me with his fist. He wrestled and fought me like a madman, beating me out to let go all of his madness to me. His legs stomped onto my body together with his hand that attacked me.

I let him to do it to me. I understand why he mad at me. An angel was supposed to ask for consent from the vessel before they possessed their body, but I did not do it to him. I snatched it away from him just like that. I made Samuel betrayed his humanity that he kept inside him.

Blood and wounds formed over my body and face. My jaws felt a little bit funny; maybe because of Samuel’s punch on me. When he was done with his assault on me, he stood back above me. I sat back on the ground that I lay before, and then swiped the dirt over my shirt. I stared to Samuel’s eyes that full with rage before I greet to him “Hello, Samuel”

“Why did you trick my brother?” Samuel instantly asked his first question. His voice has the tone of a man that had lost their trust. I could see that he tried to hold the tears that waiting their time to spill out. Samuel tried to looks strong, but I could see a man that just getting tired with the battle their through.

“I had to”

That answer just makes Samuel to punch my face again. He grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled it near to him, his voice growled with anger when he spit out his word “I don’t take that bullshit as an answer. That’s not good enough, Gadriel.” the last word felt like a venom when he spoke my true name.

I shut my mouth; my eyes just keep locking to Samuel’s eye. I could see fire inside him, the forest that’s been burned by the flame inside him, even if the tree had gone black and dust, the fire still burning proudly and consume everything.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath before I ready to tell him more. “I intend to use your body so I could trick Metatron to trust me”

“What?” Samuel was confused with me; his hand was loosening his grip to the collar.

“Heaven cannot be entered for it was locked inside. The only creature that could get in is Metatron. Even then, he still needs an angel to help him to clean up the mess that Heaven made. What is better than the angel that manages to get into the Winchester in this chaos?”

“Look” Samuel let go of him, he hold both of his hand to his head “I don’t follow. Would you explain more?”

“I will” I nodded my head slowly. “Metatron need a strong angel, but also someone who is neutral that pick no side at all. Right now, most angels had to be with Bartholomew or Malekith. The angels that chose to live as human have either perished or torture by them. This is why I asked Dean to let go of Castiel. Because he could attract the angels the moment he lose his ward around him. I cannot let them find me healing both of us; I had promised your brother to protect you”

“Then why didn’t you tell him this? He deserves to know about everything around him.” Samuel is mad at me for not telling Dean about my plan. He could see why I did this, but he cannot accept that I let Dean out of this.

“I can’t make Metatron suspicious to me. I need to make him think that I am also against Winchester. To test my loyalty, I have to do things I will regret.”

Samuel understands that part. I lowered my face to the ground, can’t afford to look back to him as he know what kind of test that Metatron had gave to me. I was regretting for killing Kevin Tran, the Prophet, in front of them. Nevertheless, I need to make my plan work so I could turn the table to Metatron.

“Why did you want to heal me? I mean, most of the angels hate us.” Samuel keep asking, curiosity filling inside his head, the fire in him was getting dimmer, I take that as a good sign that he was calmer than before.

I leaned myself to the wall, crossing both of my hand while avoiding Samuel’s gaze to me. “I chose the name Ezekiel as he was the good angel. Gadriel, he is none of that. Had I use Gadriel, my brother wouldn’t let me to heal you.”

“Yeah, but why? Why did you that?”

“You brother prayed for it”

“Just that?” Samuel raised one of his eyebrows, feeling absurd with my statement.

“Samuel” I raise my head and gave him my small smile “We all know that Dean had no faith with whatsoever except for Castiel. But Castiel lost his grace by the time Dean prayed for him to come to heal you hence he cannot come. He had to do something he thought he would never have to do, asking for other angels to come to help both of you. He knows that he had done his part for the great damage he cause in Heaven, some angel that heard him tried to kill him when they heard him”

“But you didn’t do that. You did what he prayed.” Samuel interrupted me. He shook his head, feeling absurd that angel like me still willing to help the humans. The only angel that did that was only Castiel.

“Your brother might be a faithless man, but he still The Righteous Man that had the good and kindred soul inside him. He deserves for it.”

Samuel wanted to ask other question, but I did not let him. I still keep talking. “I did this not just to help him; I did this for my chance to repent my sin”

“Your sin?”

I nodded “I was one of the Guardian of Eden long time ago. My siblings sometimes love to spend their time at there to admire the beauty that out Father created. When He made Adam and Eve, He told me that they could go everywhere they please, but I must prevent them from eating the Forbidden Fruit.

But Lucifer tempted me. He said that what a pity for them to cannot have a bite of it. I wanted to ignore it, but Lucifer did not stop until I fell to his word. I called Eve to take a bite of the Fruit with Adam. Eve did it and swallowed the pieces. Father mad with both of them and threw them away to the Earth. Not just that, he even more disappointed with my failure and caged me for a very long time. Nobody saw me anymore, except Ezekiel.”

“Is that why you chose his name over your when you fall?” Sam asked for confirmation.

“Yes. Ezekiel knows why this happen. He tried to free me, but Father did not let him. Every day, he always visited me and told me what was happening around the Heaven and Earth. I became his audience for every story he told me. When the troubles had attacked Heaven with Apocalypse and the fight between Raphael and Castiel, Ezekiel was with Castiel’s side. He could see his good purposes beyond the dark colour that he had smeared to our Home.

“I remember that,” Samuel recalled his memory when Castiel helped them to stop the Apocalypse. He dragged his brother to Heaven with him at that time.

“Ezekiel told me about Castiel. About the free will he had talked with us. I was intrigued with the idea of it, so was Ezekiel. But he didn’t go to do it since he still need to protect the Heaven. Even until the Angel’s Fall.” My voice croaked at the end of my sentence. I put my hand to my face to cover my eyes from Samuel.

Samuel could feel my feelings; he stepped closer to me and patted my shoulder “Gadriel...”

“I found out...” I stopped, feeling bitter with the next word “I found out Ezekiel gone when I woke up once I was on Earth. I can’t trace his signal, until I realize that he left me forever.” My tears burst out from my eyes, the memory of that was painful for me to endure.

“Hey, you don’t have to think about it...”

I turned my head to him and glared to his eyes “My brother, Ezekiel, died because of Metatron’ selfish need. He betrayed all of us; he has tricked even Castiel. For that, I will make sure that my betrayal to him will make him realized his mistake”

“Are you using me, Gadriel?”

His question made me silent. Samuel continues his question “Were you healing me before so that you could use my body against Metatron?”

“No, I was being sincere by that time. My instinct told me to help both of you. In addition, Castiel had been helping you since he gripped your brother tight and raised him from the perdition. I trust Castiel as much as I trust Ezekiel. Hence, I want to heal you until we are both done. I was supposed to leave at the night when Castiel help you for the case that involve angel’s butcher. But when Metatron approached me, I can’t fight the need inside me to make him pay”

“Can’t you just use other vessel to continue your plan?”

“If I do that, Metatron will surely kill you. You are important to two dangerous creatures, Dean and Castiel. If you die, I think the world could turn upside down”

Dead silent hung around the air. I stared to the ceiling, feeling a bit relieved after I had being honest completely to Samuel. Now it is to Samuel’s decision whether he wanted to continue or not “I’m sorry for doing this without your consent, Samuel. Now I’m asking you, would you help me for this plan?”

Samuel did not reply at first, but slowly a small grin appeared on his lips. “I’m still mad at you, Gadriel. But I could see your reason in this. I think, maybe part of me would agree to help you” he offered his hand to shook with mine “I’m in, angel.”

I took it as his approval to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you 'allthefandoms13' for beta this fic. I hope I could help of your but I'm suck in English.


End file.
